An integrated circuit may be susceptible to an electrostatic discharge (ESD) which may cause a failure in the integrated circuit (IC). Therefore, also an electronic device including an integrated circuit may be prone to electrostatic discharge failures, which may result in reduced lifetime of the electronic device. There may be different approaches to enhance the ESD robustness of an electronic device, including for example electrostatic discharge protection of components (component-level ESD protection) and system level electrostatic discharge protection. The system level electrostatic discharge protection may consider the behavior of an electronic device including external pins, pins being directly accessible, and also internal integrated components or pins, since a damaging current pulse may reach an ESD sensitive region or pin within the electronic device. To solve actual problems referring to ESD failures, ESD testing may be necessary, for example to develop an ESD robust system design or to understand and consider the effects of ESD failures in an electronic device during an early state of the manufacturing and/or development. There may be different standard models to test and/or analyze the ESD robustness of an electronic device, such as the human body model (HBM), the machine model (MM), the charged device model (CDM), and the socketed discharge model (SDM).